


You daft twat

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Adorable twats [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Banter, Cute, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Late night conversations are had and the boys get a little sappy, well, as sappy as it's possible for them to be.





	You daft twat

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this, I have a tonne of ideas for more fics though so stay tuned to this space!

Chris woke up sweating, chest tight as his eyes darted around his hotel room. He couldn’t quite remember why he had woken up except for the last fading memories of fear and loneliness in his dreams but he was up now and he was wide awake with little hope of calming himself down. Looking over to the other side of his bed he was struck by a simple fact that there was no one else there. Now he’d cleared his eyes of sand and reached over to the bedside lamp and switched the light on it didn’t seem odd at all, though it had done in those first few seconds of blind terror. He was staying in some shitty B&B in Cornwall because he’d had to go to his cousin’s wedding and nothing could have made him brave the late night trains up to Bristol while mildly drunk, not even the thought of his bed and two boyfriends. It had been a perfectly logical decision to stay in Cornwall overnight, one that the three of them had agreed on nearly a month earlier. Still, now he was alone in the middle of the night, fresh out of a nightmare he didn’t feel like it had been such a good decision. He fumbled for his phone, checking the time as he pulled up his contacts. 02:46. Shit-how selfish was he to want to call Ross and Alex at this time of night just because he’d had a nightmare. 

He fell back onto the mattress and scrubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. It didn’t look like he’d be getting back to sleep anytime soon. As his eyes flicked around the room he thought about the nightmare he’d just woken up from, he didn’t remember much, only that that he had been alone and scared.   
“Fuck it,” Chris grabbed his phone off of the bedside table again and was dialing Ross before he could talk himself out of it.   
“I was asleep, you know,” Came the groggy and slightly muffled voice a little while later.   
“I figured that. I just...wanted to speak to you,” He said gingerly.  
“Could you not sleep?”   
“The opposite actually-nightmare.”   
There was a pause, “Fair enough,” then came some rustling and a groan, “Wake up you mong, Chris is on the phone,” Chris heard the phone being put down and he assumed he was being put on speakerphone.   
“Hey, Trott. Couldn’t this have waited until the morning?” Alex asked.  
Chris rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up in the bed, suddenly embarrassed, “I guess...I’d just had a bad dream and wanted someone to talk to for a little bit so I could go back to sleep.”  
Alex sighed, “What was it about?”  
“I don’t actually remember, I just woke up really scared, you know?”   
“Yeah, I’ve had dreams like that before,” Alex replied, “The best thing to do is just to go back to sleep right away and not let your mind dwell too much on it.”  
“Or have people around you to talk to,” Ross said and Chris just knew Ross was glaring at Alex and it made him chuckle.   
“How is the shitty B&B you’re in anyway?” Alex asked jovially, seemingly forgetting the fact that he’d been rudely woken up not five minutes ago.   
“Shitty,”  
“And? Gimme some detail. Are the walls covered in rot? Are there rats? Is there a questionable smell?”  
Ross snorted, “We saw the reviews, it was shit but not that shit,”  
“Reviews lie, mate. You must know that after that unfortunate experience with that waxing lady,” Alex giggled.   
“Fuck off!”  
Chris didn't mind in the least that he was being ignored, hearing the both of them bicker did more to put him at ease than switching on the light had. He realised that he’d missed them in that moment, they hadn't been able to come with him as the invite had said plus one. This in itself wasn't the problem, the real reason was that he had “come out” to his family, first as bisexual and then polyamorous which hadn’t gone down well with his more extended family though all the people who mattered to Chris had no problem with it. His mother had called him to tell him that his cousin had told her ‘not to let Chris ruin my wedding with his harem of fags’ which told him all he needed to know. He only went because his mother had begged him to but now he regretted it. Why should he have to hide who he is and who he loves? He could no more be ashamed of Alex and Ross than of himself.  
“-all I'm saying is that it’s pretty strange that the cashier gave you three of those new tenners, I saw the till and there weren't that many of them. I think she had the hots for you,”  
“Alex…” Ross sighed, “are you legitimately telling me that you’re jealous of a cashier? Seriously?”  
“....no…”  
Both Ross and Chris laughed at this and Chris had to make an effort not to be too loud and had to smother his face into a pillow. Wheezing and grinning, Chris pulled his face out of the pillow once he’d calmed down and spoke, “Thank you for cheering me up, both of you.”  
“Don't thank us, it’s what we’re for, right?” Ross replied.   
“You know what I mean. Just…today was so shit, I was surrounded by people that I knew hated me, hated us. I wanted to scream at them so badly. I feel so bad for letting them win, we should have rocked up together like we always do,” He said, not realising how frustrated by the whole situation he was.   
There was silence for a moment before Alex spoke, “Well….to be fair, mate. If we all showed up to the wedding in our tuxedos and fancy dress shoes arm in arm we would’ve showed up the bride and the groom would’ve turned gay and wanted to get involved. I don't share so it’s for probably for the best really.”  
“You do realise you literally share Chris with me and me with Chris, right?” Ross said, snorting.   
“That’s different,” Alex said and Chris could tell even over the phone he was pouting.   
“How exactly is it different?”   
“It doesn't feel like sharing, it just feels natural,”  
Chris laughed, “That’s stupid but sweet,”  
Alex sounded as though he was going to retort when Ross interrupted him, “Chris, you’d better go to sleep now. If only because I want you on the earliest train to Bristol possible, preferably so you get here before I wake up,”  
“I’d have to be on the train already!”   
“Exactly,” Alex said smugly.  
“Ok, I’ll get up early and be on an incredibly packed train for hours because I love you both.”   
“Awww…” The two of them said in unison, both of them with the same 75% genuine 25% mocking tone.   
“Now get to sleep! My eyes are starting to weld themselves shut so I'm not long for the world of the waking….” Alex said and Chris just hung up, laughing.


End file.
